Blood Stains White
by Rolo Lamperouge
Summary: AU:Unconfident!Suzaku is a normal teenager going to Ashford Academy for school and Knightmare training. What happens when he finds a very strong Knightmare Frame? He is the knight of a PRINCE! LelouchxSuzaku
1. Chapter 1

Well so I was just sitting around my house bored, when I decided to write a Suzaku story. Hm…. I don't even know if this story is any good. Anyway, even if you don't like it leave a review of hate or something like that.

**Anyway, this is **_might be! !_** Suzaku harem *coughs*. Anyway, let's get on with the Summary!**

**Ahem forgot the disclaimer…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Never have, never will!**

**Summary: Suzaku Kururugi is a normal kid just trying to survive high school life. He attends a Academy that trains Knightmare Frame pilots. Out of luck of being horribly awful at piloting one he ends up walking around the school junkyard skipping class. Soon, he finds a Knightmare Frame that will change his life and everyone else's. He is then thrust into a world of lies and dangerous situations. With only a rebellious prince, who defies his father's rules to watch, it shouldn't be that hard to be a Knight right…? WRONG!**

Blood Stains White

The Academy Student

A gust of wind blew through the air as two Knight mares clashed together. The energy waves that were flying threw the air had the crowd around gasping with excitement.

Both Knightmare Frames pushed away from each and took their positions again. A whistle was blown and each of the Knightmare frames stopped moving.

"Good job you two, your done for today." A voice called out from a speaker in the stadium.

The cockpits opened up and both the pilots exited their Knightmares. The first pilot waved to the crowd her swishing orange red hair around. Once she was on the ground she smiled happily at everyone.

The second pilot had already left the stadium completely ignoring the crowd and everything around him. Noticing the other was gone the orange haired girl ran towards the direction she had seen him go.

"Suzaku, wait up!" she yelled as she rounded the corner to see him standing there with his head down.

Picking his head up Suzaku looked at her. "You did great today Shirley." He said with small smile.

Frowning she moved closer to him. "You did too Suzaku, you should give yourself more credit." She replied.

Suzaku shook his head and blushed a bit from the closeness. "Um..I'll try…" he mumbled and moved away. Turning to wave again he ran off towards the locker room.

Sighing he stepped in the room and looked around, relived to see no one there. _Here it comes again the same thing that always happens that feeling…_ He felt the familiar burning behind his eyes and the tightness in his chest as he sat down. _Why…why can't I even show I'm any good with a Knightmare…._

Slowly, the tears leaked out of his eyes, so suddenly that he barely realized he was crying. Suzaku sat there on the cold bench for a while crying, feeling alone, and afraid for his future of becoming a worthy Knightmare Frame pilot to make his father proud. Wiping his eyes Suzaku got up then undressed and headed for the shower.

--

Flashback…

_Suzaku sat at the dining room table fidgeting and looking really nervous as he sat eating with his father. His father had been busy working so much Suzaku barely had time to talk to him, but what he needed to talk about was important. Taking a deep breath he decided to get over with it._

"_Dad, I want to pilot a Knightmare." Suzaku said in a stern voice._

_His father looked at him with surprise written across his face. Genbou Kururugi was amused and shocked at the same time. Suzaku had always been very athletically fit, so he wasn't worried he wouldn't be strong enough. The thing that worried him was that Suzaku is very emotional at times, sometimes letting those emotions get the best of him._

"_Your not meant for that Suzaku." He said sternly not even looking at him. That outraged Suzaku! He couldn't even look him in the eye and say that._

_Slamming his hands down on the table Suzaku stood up. "You don't believe I can do it!" You think I'm too weak to even try, but I'm not!" he said angrily._

_Genbou just kept on eating like Suzaku didn't just announced that his own father doubted him. Frowning Suzaku walked away from the table but not before stopping and standing next to his father. "I hate you." Those were they only words he said then he walked ouf the dining room._

_--_

The bright sunny sky greeted Suzaku as he walked out of the locker room. Ashford Academy, like always was beautiful. Everyone looked so happy and content, enjoying themselves as they went throughout their lives.

He turned his head to look at a couple of chatting girls who were coming his way. One of the girls was Shirley and the rest were her friends from the swim team. "Hey Suzaku, are you going to lunch?" she asked him.

Shaking his head Suzaku looked at the ground. "Um…I'm just going to take a walk around the school grounds." He replied. "Well, ok then but make sure you eat something!" "See you later!" she called as she ran towards her friends who had been waiting.

Finally, after walking for a while Suzaku ended up in front of the school junkyard. _"Wow..there sure is a lot of things here." _He thought as he looked around. "Why did I even come here again?" he muttered.

Suddenly, he tripped on something on the ground. "What-the!?" It was the only thing he he had time to say as he fell, nothing but air around him then the heavy impact of colliding with the ground.

--

**Hope Everyone enjoys my new story! I've been working on a lot lately….Um…. anyway please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! It's your reviews that made me decide to continue! I really appreciate your support and hope that you continue to support me! So, for those people who reviewed this story is dedicated to you from now on!**

**So without further ado…here is the next chapter of Blood Stains White!**

**--**

**Blood Stains White: Ch2 The Start Of It All**

**--**

Suzaku's eyes slowly flitted open as he lay on the hard cold ground. He lay there still, slowly trying to regain consciousness, trying to figure out what happened. _"What…did I do to end up here…it's so cold and dark."._

Slowly getting up he winced as he moved his right arm. Trying to shake it off he stood for a while, waiting for the uneasiness and dizziness he felt to go away. Finally, after what seemed like forever he felt fine enough to walk.

"Where am I ?" he said aloud, as he walked around in the darkness of what seemed like a giant pit.

Not able to see where he was going he walked blindly through the darkness, feeling on the side of the dirt wall to stop himself from tripping. He felt so alone and afraid, he didn't know what to do. Little by little as he walked he could feel the pressure in his eyes build until tears came spilling out of them.

Sitting down he pressed himself against the wall of the pit crying and choking on his own sobs. _"I..I wish someone was here Shirley…Rivalz…Milly…anyone…" _He thought desperately as he curled up on the ground.

"Wait…Shirley wouldn't just give up, she would get herself up and find away out of this, she's not afraid of anything unlike me." His bitter thoughts bothered him that he thought of himself so weak.

Deciding, that he should get up, he rose on shaking legs, and continued on. After what seemed like a while, he noticed some light peeking up ahead. Running as fast as he could, clutching on to the wall he finally noticed he was in some kind of tunnel.

Once he reached the end, cautiously moved out of the tunnel, blinking rapidly as he looked around. The light hurt his eyes, but he gasped as he noticed he was now in some mountain like place. But, that astonishment was short lived as a missle went past him and hit a boulder nearby blowing it up into to pieces.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Suzaku ran throwing his hands up in the air, and running back inside the cave.

Peeking from the inside of the cave he looked on in fear as he saw Knightmares clashing together and multiple fire was being sent everywhere.

"What's going on???!?!" he screamed as a missle came really close, so close he could the heat of it's effect.

After that, he just sat there holding onto himself as the fight continued outside. He cried again, ashamed in himself for being so weak, when he himself was training to do just what was going on outside. He continued to cry, and cry until he lost conciseness.

--

Waking up, he noticed that the loud sounds and explosions were gone. Getting up, he slowly took a step out of the cave. Gasping he covered his mouth as he looked around, Knightmares and blood littered the ground, and the mountain ranged was ruined.

As he walked past everything, he nearly threw up as he saw body parts laying idly on the ground. Going up to one of the Knightmares, he saw movement inside. Quickly, scrambling to it's side he desperately tried to look into the cockpit.

"Hey…are you ok in there!? " he called out, worry very evident in his voice.

"Help….me…I..can't…get..up.." a raspy voice called from in the overturned Knightmare frame.

A bloody hand reached out to Suzaku as he stared wide eyed at the man. But, it didn't seem like the man was trying to grab onto him, but give him something. Curled in his hand Suzaku saw the glimmer of a key.

"Take…it…I..I doubt…I..have..much..longer.." The man wheezed still holding his hand out to him. Suzaku was shocked, and didn't even know what to say.

"Don't say that! I can find a way to help you. Just don't say that!." Suzaku said as tears once again poured from his eyes.

The man looked up at him with sad dying eyes. "Your…a good…kid..take..care..of..the..Lancelot.. " he said continuing to wheeze.

Then, with one last smile the man stopped moving. Leaving Suzaku grief stricken and holding onto the key in the man's hand.

"I can do this! I can't! Why did you leave this for me?! " Suzaku screamed at the already dead man. After his outburst, he just stood there sadly looking at the man.

Wiping his eyes he slowly, lifted the man out of the cockpit, placing his body on the ground. He knew it would be right to bury him, but he knew he was in danger, if those other Knightmares came back. Looking at the man one last time he got into the cockpit of the Knightmare.

Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from a little screen in the control panel, since it was broken he couldn't see through the screen but could hear a voice on the other end.

"**Is my Lancelot ok?"** A voice whined on the other end. **"I'm very worried, bring it in so we can check it out, if anything happened to it your going to be in big trouble!"**

Suzaku decided he shouldn't answer, but started it up with the key he was given. The lights flashed on, and Suzaku was amazed by it's controls. Making the Knightmare stand back up he looked around once again.

Just as he was figuring out what to do he heard a voice again, this time it was a woman though. **"Change of plans, please go assist the prince, he's in danger!"** the woman cried out.

"What.. am I suppose to do I don't want to be in this battle! I don't even know where this prince is fighting at! Suzaku thought as he shook with fear.

"**Be careful the battle is coming straight to you now!"** He heard the woman say again.

Looking to his right he saw a Knightmare kick another one right into a mountain. Gasping he quickly moved out the way as missiles were directed straight at him. Apparently, he made the wrong move when he crashed right into another one.

"**What are you doing you idiot!? Pay attention to the battle!" ** A voice said firmly from the other end.

After that, Suzaku didn't even know what he was supposed to do, him and the other Knightmare were backed into a corner as others were coming towards them.

Closing his eyes, he waited for it to be the end them both….

--

**Whew! Long Chapter, eh? I hope you all like it! It took me forever just to think of anything else to write. Also, if you think Suzaku is too unconfident and not too wimpy… So anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Geass, and I never will…

I apologize to anyone who read this story. I was looking over my fan fiction stories and like a friend asked me before, why do I never update a story?! So, I've decided to write a new chapter to this and a few of my other stories as well. So please sit back and enjoy this new chapter. If you enjoy this story, please take a look at my other ones as well.

**--**

**Blood Stains White: Ch3 A Hero?**

**--**

'_I can't just give up here, I would just be proving how weak I am!'_ Suzaku opened his eyes in time to jump in front of a Knightmare Frame that had been heading towards the one he crashed into earlier. The Knightmare Frame crashed into Suzaku sending it and him flying off in opposite directions. Inside his Knightmare Frame Suzaku hit his head from the impact of the collision and the large explosion that soon followed. " W…what just happened?!" he gasped holding onto his head.

"**You idiot what were you thinking?!" **a voice from the communicator inside his cockpit screamed. Suzaku groaned in response, the voice causing his head to throb. He tried to get the Knightmare Frame to stand up, but found it too difficult. Collapsing, he breathed heavily as everything started to dim around him. _'Not again…! I can't believe I was so useless here'_ Everything slowed down around him as the all too familiar darkness took a hold of him…

--

…Who is he?

…A kid….

..Saved the Prince…?

Suzaku heard voices around him, but he couldn't respond. His eyes felt heavy as the voices started dim and he felt himself being moved. Little by little, he could feel the pressure on his eyes lift and relief washed through him. Suzaku nearly screamed when he opened his eyes and a boy with dark hair and rich violet eyes stared at him. His gaze was set at Suzaku with a stern look on his face. Suzaku blushed and adverted his gaze from him to the bed that he was laying in. "Oh good, you're awake. I was sure that you would have been in a coma after hitting you head that hard." The boy said.

Building up some courage Suzaku tried to respond the best he could. "W..where exactly am I"? He said shyly looking back up at the man.

The boy frowned at him but continued on never the less. "Your in the infirmary, since you were wounded during the battle, I personally brought you here. Consider it as one of the favors for saving my life." He responded.

Suzaku's eye's went as wide as saucers as he thought over what was just said. _'I saved HIS life?!' I actually did something right for once?'_ Still gaping Suzaku nodded his head in recognition.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary burst opened as a white haired man stepped into the room followed closely by a woman. "Ah, your Highness Prince Lelouch! I didn't expect to see you in here." The man said looking at Lelouch with surprise.

"Yes, this is quite the surprise, Your Highness" The woman said politely with a smile.

Lelouch gave the man a irritated look before nodding his head in recognition. "Sir Lloyd and it's a surprise to you as well. What brings you over to the infirmary?" he asked.

Lloyd frowned as he looked at Suzaku who was staring at the three with confusion in his eyes. "This boy is the reason that I'm here! I heard that he wreaked my new Knightmare Frame. My poor Lancelot!" he said with a mourning look on his face. "Who is this boy anyway? I've never seen him around here before."

Suzaku gave him a nervous smile as he propped himself up on the bed. "Suzaku Kururugi..sorry about the Knightmare Frame…" he responded quietly. '_I think I'm dead now! That Lelouch guy is a prince! This guy seems to know him as well. He looks really upset about that Knightmare Frame._ Suzaku gulped as the man's eye's barred upon him.

Cecile gave him a firm yet apologetic look while Lloyd waited for a explanation. "Sir Lloyd please go easy on the boy, he did save my life after all." Lelouch cut in from the one-sided stare off Lloyd was having with Suzaku. Suzaku looked at Lelouch with thankfulness in his eye's and gave him a smile.

Lelouch could feel heat rushing to his face as the boy smiled at him. _'This is ridiculous, I don't blush just because a boy smiled at me, there's something different about him…a air of innocence maybe?" _Lelouch gave Suzaku a curt nod in return trying to regain his composure.

"So, tell me all that exactly happened." Lloyd demanded, still looking a bit upset. Suzaku nodded and started to tell everything that had happened

--

After he had explained the situation, Suzaku was relieved to see the man was no longer upset with him. "Ah, so I see that's what happened." Lloyd said solemnly, out of respect for the dead pilot. Suzaku nodded as well, sadness in his eyes as he recalled how the desperate the pilot had been to see that not only was the Knightmare safe, but Suzaku as well.

"Well, we should get going Lloyd if we want to take care of Lancelot." Cecile said. "Of course Cecile, we can make more improvements to the Lancelot than before!." Lloyd said excitedly, like a kid in a toy store. "Well, we'll be taking our leave, hope to see you sometime soon Your Highness. Also, when your feeling better Kururugi-kun you should drop by and visit." He said with a wink.

Suzaku blushed and waved goodbye, much to Lelouch's annoyance. _'His innocence is so comforting, I wish there was something I could do to keep him with me...' _Lelouch smirked when a offer popped into his head that he knew would be hard to refuse.

Cecile sighed, then smiled politely at Lelouch and Suzaku and then followed Lloyd out the door. Suzaku flustered from the realization he was left alone in the room with Lelouch looked towards the prince.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I have an offer for you." Lelouch said violet eyes staring into green. "How would you like to be my Knight?"

--

**So, will Suzaku accept being Lelouch's Knight? Review on your opinion and get ready to read more soon! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
